lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
LMMCU: Heroes Unite!
LMMCU: Heroes Unite! '''is a Toys-To-Life game by Dapigin Studios and Sky Studios releasing on August 18th, 2017. It features users from the wiki and characters from their projects as playable characters. Plot When an evil villain, The Red Wraith, threatens to take over the internet, it's up to various heroes of the LMMCU to team up, and stop him! Pack Types * Starter Pack: Comes with the 3 Main Characters, The Base, and the game disc (or the game code for PC) * Character Pack Comes with one character * Item Pack Comes with one Item * Mega Pack Comes with 2-3 characters and 1-2 items * Bonus Pack Comes with 1 Character, and a piece that unlocks a new game level * Battle Pack Comes with a fighting arena, a king of the hill arena, or a race track to use in Battle Mode Game Modes * Story Mode Play in the story mode that comes with the starter pack * Bonus Levels Play in the bonus levels you unlock with Bonus Packs * Worlds Packs based on projects on LMMCU come with worlds you can explore and earn coins and objects in. The main game comes with an internet world, as well. * Battle Mode With battle mode, you can do competitions online or with multiple players on the same console. There's races (when you buy an item pack with a vehicle, it helps a lot here), fighting arena, king of the hill, capture the flag and more! * Free Roam A huge, grassy platform, where you can run around. You can place and use items (from item packs), and things you can unlock in worlds, battles, levels, and story mode Waves, Packs, Characters, and Items Wave 1: * '''Starter Pack: '''Miles, GameTime, and Pixel * '''Item Pack: '''Mega Blaster * '''Item Pack: '''Size Changer Machine * '''Item Pack: '''Giant Volcano!!11!! * '''Item Pack: '''Super Speeder Car * '''Item Pack: '''A Cave * '''Item Pack: '''Wikia Warrior * '''The LEGO Blazer Movie Bonus Pack: '''Trailblazer (The LEGO Blazer Movie) * '''Press Start Bonus Pack: '''Sky (Press Start) * '''The iNinjago Movie 2 Bonus Pack: '''iNinjago (The iNinjago Movie 2) * '''Dr. Aidan Quinn Mega Pack: '''Aidan (Normal), Aidan (The LEGO Blazer Movie), Aidan (The iNinjago Movie 2). Item Character Transformer * '''Dr. Aidan Quinn Mega Pack PLAYSTATION: '''Aidan (Normal), Aidan (The LEGO Blazer Movie), Aidan (The iNinjago Movie 2), Delsin Rowe Aidan. Item: Character Transformer * '''Dr. Aidan Quinn Mega Pack XBOX: '''Aidan (Normal), Aidan (The LEGO Blazer Movie), Aidan (The iNinjago Movie 2), Fulgore Aidan. Item: Character Transformer * '''Dr. Aidan Quinn Mega Pack Nintendo: '''Aidan (Normal), Aidan (The LEGO Blazer Movie), Aidan (The iNinjago Movie 2), Captain Falcon Aidan. Item: Character Transformer * '''Skittleflake Studios Mega Pack: '''Skittleflake, E.L. Wallace ad The Spaghetti Kitti. Item: InstapagettI * '''Users Character Pack: '''Shade * '''Users Character Pack: '''Dapigin * '''AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Character Pack: '''AnthonyM * '''iNexo Character Pack: '''iNexo * '''Welcome To Town! Battle Pack: '''Mansion Rooftop * '''The iNinjago Movie 2 Battle Pack: '''LMMCU Wiki Wave 2 * '''On The Trail Bonus Pack: '''Trail 101 * '''Venture Mega Pack: '''Robert Jacob, Robyn Jacob, Shooter. Items: Fireplace and Acetone Peroxide * '''Welcome to Town! Mega Pack: '''Tyler Starite, John Wolfe, Emily Winters. Item: Dark Spell Book * '''Subjective Mega Pack: Flare, Vez. Items: Slime Scooter and Demon Board * Vesp Mega Pack: '''Vesp (Normal), Vesp Light, Vesp (The iNinjago Movie 2), Vesp (The Adventures of Vesp), Items: Time Mecha-Car, Time Elevator * '''The Walking Wiki Character Pack: '''Miles Reagun * '''The Walking Wiki Character Pack: '''Sky Haden * '''LEGO Dimensions Wiki: The Story Of The Staff Character Pack: Tyro * '''Yoshi Dapigin Character Pack NINTENDO: '''Dapigin * '''Portal Core Dapigin Character Pack XBOX PLAYSTATION PC: '''Dapigin MORE TBA Levels Story Mode * Level 1: Internet Adventures * Level 2: Tweet Tweet Tweet * Level 3: Knowing Your Ene-meme * Level 4: Like and Subscribe * Level 5: Hunting in the Amazon * Level 6: Largest Documented Battle * Level 7: Cartoons for Days * Level 8: Scratch and Sniff * Level 9: Pirate Ships * Level 10: TUMBLRing Around * Level 11: Reddit, Set, GO! * Level 12: Customer Support * Level 13: Back Where We Started * Level 14: Three Heroes vs a Million Villains Bonus Levels * The LEGO Blazer Movie: LEGO Blazer Movie Mashup Madness * Press Start: Press... Pause? * On the Trail: The Future of the Trail * The iNinjago Movie 2: TBA Battle Arenas Race Tracks * Know Your Meme Race Track (comes with Starter Pack) Fighting Arenas * LMMCU Smackdown (Comes with Starter Pack) * Mansion Rooftop (Welcome to Town Battle Pack) King Of The Hill Arenas * King of Customer Support (Comes with Starter Pack) Trivia * This game was made to celebrate the one year anniversary of LMMCU * Nintendo Exclusive Versions of characters work as Amibos as well as in this character Category:Video Games Category:E-Rated Games Category:2017 Category:Toys to Life Category:Kids Games Category:August Category:LMMCU: Heroes Unite